The Perfect Morning
by GaomonAce
Summary: Gaomon wakes up late one morning, only to realize it was one of the best decisions he's ever made RenamonXGaomon
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot, summer morning in the Norstein house, and everyone was awake and ready to start their day, except for one Mon, who is surprisingly sleeping in. Gaomon Is usually the first one up, and also the one to wake up Thomas, to get him ready for the day. Gaomon sat up, stretching in his bed, as he yawned loudly. Gaomon had his own room, so that he could have a bit of privacy. They lived in a mansion, afterall, So having a room to yourself wasn't that big of a deal. "Hmm? What time is it?" Gaomon looked over at his alarm clock sitting on a small table at the side of his bed, which read 11:05AM. Gaomon never liked getting up late, so he thought 11:00AM was a little too late for him to still be asleep. Normally at this point, Gaomon would have gotten up, and gotten ready to start his day if he had have slept it. But today, something stopped him. He rubbed his eyes with both paws, leaning back against the wall behind him. Gaomon never wore his gloves or headband to bed, as he didn't need them, of course. They were hung up on a little hanger sticking out on the wall for him to grab when needed. He stayed sitting there, back against the wall, his eyes half open as he sat there. He was too tired to move, but he also didn't wanna go back to sleep.

A quiet knock was heard on his bedroom door. "Yes?" Gaomon said as he looked over at the door. "Room service" Replied the voice from the other side of the door. "Oh, yes. Come on in." Gaomon never locked his door, incase he was still asleep and someone needed to come in. On que, the door slowly opened, and in peeked a two other Digimon, wearing maid outfits. One was a Renamon, the other a Gatomon. They hired the two as maids, since there wasn't much fighting that needed to be taken care of for the time being, so their tamers thought it was a good idea for them to get small jobs, while the tamers starting working aswell. It wasn't a hard job. They both didn't mind it at all. They got treated very fairly. They both walked around Gaomon's fairly large room, looking for some trash he had lying around to clean. That wasn't very much, seeing as how Gaomon cleaned up after himself, so maids weren't very necessary. At one point, Renamon accidentally bumped into a glass cup that was left on his dresser, and had smashed onto the floor. "Whoops!" Renamon said, before bending down and picking it up. She had a little trouble picking it up with her paws, since It was shattered into little pieces.

Gaomon looked over quickly as it dropped, watching her pick it up. He had noticed her bending over, her butt sticking out infront of him. Gaomon stopped to stare at it, as he blushed slightly. Gaomon wasn't really one to be into sex, and watching girls, but Renamon was something he had to see. He began to feel himself stiffening down there, and blushed hard, quickly covering it up. He tried look away, but found it very difficult. Gatomon didn't notice his staring, since she was too busy tiding up everything else. Gaomon groaned as he felt him harden some more, leaning his head back and closing his shut tightly. Renamon had managed to pick up all the glass, and put it into a bag she had with her. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen". She said. She never looked at Gaomon right away, so he had time to looked back and smile at her, trying to hide his manhood underneath the blankets. "I-It's alright..don't worry about it" He said as he tried to forget about what he just saw.

After a few minutes of trying to hide himself, both girls had finished cleaning, and had left the room. Gaomon sighed in relief, as he thought to himself "Phew. That was a close one". He slowly lowered his hand-paw to his lower region, lifting up the blanket and noticing how hard he was. Gaomon was pretty big for his size. He was a full 8inches. He slowly grabbed his length and moaned a little as he did. He began to stroke his shaft up and down slowly, laying his head back and closing his eyes, remembering what he just saw. He thrusting gently into his paw, deciding he would play with himself a little, and get up out of bed. As he continued to do this, he heard his door open quickly. His heart stopped and his eyes opened quickly. He looked up, and saw it was Renamon. "O-Oh! I'm sorry. I had no idea." She said. "I just needed to grab something I left behind. Is it okay if..i got grab it quickly?". Gaomon, lying there, blushing harder than ever, slowly shook his head, throwing the blanket over his length. As she walked across the room, she began to feel turned on. She bit her lip and tried not to say anything else about it. Awkwardly, the two were there, blushing and thinking to themselves. They both came to the conclusion that they both wanted it. Renamon, after picking up what she left behind, turned slowly to look at him. "Um..Do you need..some help with that?" She said nervously. Gaomon couldn't believe what he had heard. "if..You want.." He said, a small crack in his voice. Renamon slowly walked over to his bed. She stood there next to him, and looked down at the bulge that was In the blanket. She slowly removed the blanket, and blushed harder as she did. She stared down at It, now wanting it more than anything. "Oh my..you're quite big for your size". She said as she slowly, but gently grasped it. Gaomon moaned at her touch, closing his eyes again and laying back. Renamon, kneeled down beside him, being too tall to do it while standing. She began to stroke his length up and down, still staring at it in pure ecstasy. Another thing she had noticed was his huge balls. She laid a paw on his balls and kept stroking him with the other. Gaomon never felt feelings like this before, being more of a fighter, and not a fucker. He moaned a little more, as his length leaked out a bit of precum. Renamon saw it and ran her paw over it, feeling it's stickiness on her fur. She couldn't help herself. She leaned in and got her face close to his crotch, giving it a slow, but gentle lick. He had moaned harder as he felt this. Renamon began to lick his length from base to the tip, swirling her long, wet tongue around it, getting moans from the male. She stared down at his length again, before lowering her head onto it slowly, taking his tip into her mouth. Gaomon moaned louder, slowly putting a paw on her head as she already began to suck on his tip, gently bobbing her head. Gaomon felt in heaven, as he moaned In pure bliss. Renamon completely ignored everything around her. All she wanted now was him. She began to take more of his cock into her mouth, loving the sweet taste, and loving the taste of his pre even more. Gaomon's cock had a unique taste, and smell. She took her paw off of his sack and started to rub herself, moaning as she did, sending a vibration onto Gaomon's cock. Gaomon couldn't handle this. He continued to moan, rubbing his finger-paws through the fur on her head, giving off some more pre for her delight. She began to bob her head onto his cock faster as she received more cum, trying to get more out of him. Gaomon was about to say something, until the door opened again. This time, it was Gatomon. She stared at the both of them and gasped. "Erm..what's going on here..?"

Chapter 2 coming very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaomon and Renamon just looked, Renamon taking her mouth off of Gaomon's cock, a string of saliva inbetween her mouth and his length. Gatomon stood there in the doorway, staring at them. "Erm..i don't think work is the best time or place to do this.." was all that had came out of Gatomon's mouth. Her eyes drew to Gaomon's saliva covered length. She felt like she to wanted some of it, but was more worried about losing her job. "W-Why..Don't you come join us?" Renamon said suddenly. "It's not like anyone is going to know. Just lock the door, and come on over" She added boldly. Gaomon had gulped in excitement, loving the thought of the both of them sucking him off. Gatomon slowly closed the door, blushing hard at what she was about to do. She locked the door, and walked over besides the two. Renamon patted her free paw on the bed next to Gaomon, nudging for her to get up. Gatomon smiled a little before hopping up carefully on the bed, sitting on her knees infront of Gaomon's legs. Renamon nodded a little before lowering her head down again, and began to suck on Gaomon's tasty tip. Gatomon continued to stare at it, until she finally reached for it, grabbing the base of his cock, and lowering her head a little too.

As Gaomon watched them in pure bliss, he had began to moan softly. Renamon heard his moans, and lowered her head down more, taking some more of his cock into her mouth. Gatomon had felt Renamon's lips touch her hand, as she stroked Gaomon's cock. She finally decided to join in, laying on her side and sliding her tongue around the bottom. Gaomon moaned more, laying his head back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Gatomon never done anything like this before, so she wasn't all that experienced. She moved her head down a little more and licked his balls, carefully taking them in her mouth. As she did this, Renamon continued to work on his cock, bobbing her head faster and taking his long cock down her throat. They were all very horny already, and would do anything at this point. Gatomon was going from sucking his balls to licking his cock a little. Gaomon had moved his head up, getting an idea in his head. He grabbed the strap on their maid outfits and gently yanked on it, making the top part fall. Both of the girls blushed from Gaomon's bold move, but they never disagreed. He saw their breasts and began playing with both of theirs, each paw on one of them. Gatomon had wanted more. She gently pushed Renamon's head, trying to get at his cock. Renamon took the cock out of her mouth and began stroking it, waiting to see what Gatomon were to do. Gatomon went right in as soon as Renamon stopped, pulling his cock deep into her mouth, moaning as she bobbed her head. Gaomon moaned louder from her actions, his cock leaking some precum down her throat. She tasted it, and instantly swallowed. Renamon had become greedy, and moved her head, pushing her own head down on his cock eagerly. Gaomon was loving every second of this, showing it from the moans and drips of precum he was giving off. He was already getting close, judging by his throbbing cock. They both knew. Gatomon reached down and rubbed his balls fast, licking all around the part of his cock that wasn't already in Renamon's mouth. Gaomon started to arch his back a little, moaning and panting loud as he was getting very close. Renamon took his cock out, making a small popping sound as it left her lips. She began to stroke it fast, as she let Gatomon get a the reward. Gatomon has instantly wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking it fast and hard. Gaomon had enough, and arched his back, filling Gatomon's mouth with his warm seed. She tried swallowing it all, but failed. It began to leak out of her mouth, where Renamon took the chance, and licked it all up. Gaomon laid there, out of breath. He watched them both clean up all of his cum, as he laid there panting, eyes half open. As Renamon kept licking the rest up, Gatomon stood up, taking the bottom half of her outfit off, and began to lower herself onto Gaomon's cock, rubbing the tip on her already wet pussy.


End file.
